


Aftermath

by Bagpipes5k2



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2
Summary: Scene from markofthemoros' fic "All the King's Men".





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markofthemoros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154782346@N08/39979881173/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
